I Miss You
by SpookyClaire
Summary: Summary: RFR loses one of their own. [SLASH, Trobbie] [Oneshot] [With Rily]


Now That You're Gone…

Summary: RFR loses one of their own. (SLASH, Trobbie) (Oneshot) (With Rily)

Pairings: Ray/Lily, Travis/Robbie

Rating: PG-13 (T) For language

* * *

All of those commercials that always say '**Friends Don't Let Friends Drink and Drive**' ran through Robbie's head at once. He had never really thought anything of them, not thinking that it would ever apply to him. He and his friends even went so far as to mock them a few times.

But the commercial did make a good point. Friends Don't Let Friends Drink and Drive.

Well, I guess River Pierce didn't have very good friends, now did he?

Every one was silent. It was snowing out. And the light around then had a hint of blue to it. Making everything seem so angelic. He would have said it was beautiful. He would have loved the setting.

It wasn't until Robbie saw the stone that he lost it. The whole time Lily was the one crying, sobbing. Being held and comforted. Robbie's best friend held her close, telling her it would be all right. But even Ray was crying, silently.

Ray had his arms around Lily, her head press against his chest, his chin resting atop her head. Her eyes were red and her nose was puffy. She had on a black dress that stopped just below her knees, and flowed on her as the wind blew. Ray had on a black suit and a red tie, and he had actually combed his hair.

He would have loved to see Ray in a suit.

Robbie had on a similar suit. Only he had on the tie he had bought him for his birthday as a joke. The black one with the red roses on it. Even though it had been a joke Robbie had loved it.

In his hand Robbie fingered his class ring. Robbie had given it to him on their 6-month anniversary.

He had never taken it off.

Robbie put the ring on the top of the stone.

"I love you." He whispered into the air. He ran his hand over the lettering on the stone.

'Travis Strong

April 25 1990—December 30, 2005

Taken Too Early.

Loving Son and Friend.

You Will Always Be Missed'

He didn't even get to see the New Year.

Robbie straightened up and tear began to run down his cheeks. They burned in the cold weather. It hurt to cry.

It hurt to hurt so badly. To miss him so.

A sob escaped him. "Travis." He whispered

Lily detached herself from Ray and walked over to Robbie, as did Ray. They both stood on either side of him. Lily put her arms around him first, then Ray followed.

The three held eachother, sobbing. Holding eachother together. Keeping the others standing.

"Come on." Lily whispered, taking Robbie's hand she lead him away, Ray put his arm around Robbie

"It'll be ok man." He said to his best friend.

Robbie nodded, even though he hadn't heard one word his friends had said.

The only thing he could see was the stone and the one set of words he could hear were "I love you Robbie." Being choked out by his love…his last words ever to be spoken by him.

The last words he'd ever heard from his love.

Robbie got in the back seat of the car, his mother and father silently sitting in front, his friends beside him.

--

January 5, 2006. Their first day back after the winter break they'd never forget. This is the first time Lily and Ray had seen Robbie before the funeral. Lily and Ray had been forced to do RFR without Smog, and Question Mark.

Robbie had spent the rest of vacation locked in his room, looking at old photos and re-living memories.

Their first dance, their first date…their first kiss.

Robbie wanted to fall to the floor and cry just thinking about it.

Lily walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Robbie." She said

"Hi." He said quietly. He wasn't at his own locker.

He was at Travis's. In his hand he held Travis's book bag, and he had put everything in the locker in the bag. He'd left the textbooks, letting the school get them later. He had taken the pictures and posters off of the door. One of them had been of Robbie and him. The two had their arms around eachother and they were laughing.

Robbie wanted Travis back.

"How ya' doing?" she asked sincerely

"I'm sad." He said quietly, his voice breaking slightly. Lily reached up and hugged him again.

"Me too."

"Me three." Said Ray quietly

The three friends looked at the locker one last time, and then closed it.

--

The three sat on the floor, in the hallway, watching everyone walk around. No one seemed to know what had happened. Only that River Pierce had gotten into an accident and had a broken arm.

That's all he had gotten.

A fucking broken arm.

Travis had lost his life and these people only seemed to care that River Fucking Pierce had broken his arm.

It took all the self-control in him to not stand up and beat the crap out of River Pierce when he walked past them, his arm in a sling.

River looked over at the three, Robbie looked at him blankly, but in his eyes was pure hatred. Lily stared daggers at him, and Ray was giving him a look that said 'You come over here, you're fucking dead.'

River looked away, and walked to his locker, not saying a word to anyone. Several people who had seen the silent hate exchange gave the group strange looks before rushing over to River to see if he was all right and find out what happened.

The loud speaker beeped twice indicating there was an announcement coming on.

"Students, today is a sad day at Henry Roscoe High. Due to incidents beyond our control," there was a hint of anger in his voice when he said the last three words, it was directed at River, and the three, and River, knew it. "one of our students has been taken from us." Everyone began to exchange looks off confusion, whispered 'Who?' and 'What happened?' "Travis Strong died over winter break, in a car crash." Everyone's eyes widened and almost everyone looked over at the three, everyone knew that they had been best friends with Travis, and everyone also knew that Travis and Robbie had been dating.

Then there was another beep, indicating that there were no more announcements. Waller didn't seem to be able to think of any consoling words.

They still had 5 minutes before class started so they stayed seated on the floor.

Ed and Ted walked up to the three.

"Guys?" said Ed

"Yea?"

"When we heard over break, we thought of calling and saying 'we're sorry' but we knew it would make no difference. Apologies mean nothing in these kind of situations." Ted said

"So we decided to do something to show our mourning. We're holding a memorial service out in the court yard after school today. We've been telling everyone, and we think a lot of people are coming."

"Yea, this is our way of saying, we thought of Travis as a friend, and we think of you as friends. And we're sorry. Sorry that the world turns the way it does."

"And that some people are taken to early."

"And that it's not fair."

"We really are sorry guys."

Robbie looked up at the two. "Thank you." He said, his voice low, but full of true gratitude.

Ed and Ted smiled at the three and said, "See you tonight." And walked away.

"Wow. Even though they talk like a dictionary, they're actually pretty cool." Said Ray

Both Lily and Robbie laughed slightly at that, even though they were both sad. It had been the first time they had laughed in weeks, and they had to admit…

It felt pretty good.

--

The three had surprised at the attendance to the memorial service. Most of the school had come. It had been beautiful, candles, pictures, singing.

Travis would have loved it.

The three sat at Mickey's now, sipping their chocolate milkshakes that Mickey had insisted were on the house.

"I miss him." Said Robbie suddenly

"We all do."

There was a pause

"I love him."

"We know," Lily rested her hand on Robbie's arm comfortingly and whispered,

"He loved you too."

* * *

What did you think? Please RnR!


End file.
